In Pieces
by TheHFness
Summary: Claire sighed as she looked at the electric blonde in front of her. "I am sick of playing this game with you Elle. You need to decide what you want." Elle kissed her gently on the lips, holding onto her hand desperately. "If you don't want to be here go.


_**Hello Everyone. This will start my week of Eclaire fics. I will have one for everyday of this week. I hope you all enjoy. Anything Special you would like to see. Just leave a review. And I'll see what I can do.**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Heroes. Or In Pieces:Linkin Park**_

_**Telling me to go**_

_**But hands beg me to stay**_

Claire sighed as she looked at the electric blonde in front of her. "I am sick of playing this game with you Elle. You need to decide what you want."

Elle kissed her gently on the lips, holding onto her hand desperately. "If you don't want to be here then go."

_**Your lips say that you love**_

_**Your eyes say that you hate**_

Claire put her hand under the electric blonde's chin. Tilting her head slightly, the cheerleader leaned into the older blonde for a soft kiss. "Don't tell me that. I know you love me. I don't know why you can't just say it."

Elle's face hardened. "Everyone I have every loved has left me. If I never tell you I do, then you can't leave me."

_**There's truth in your lies**_

_**Doubt in your faith**_

"That's just it Elle. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it when you kiss me. There is no denying it." Claire pulled the electric blonde close to her. "Just tell me you love me."

"I do. But I'm not going to say it." Elle placed her hands on Claire's hips pulling her close. Kissing the former cheerleader roughly, Elle let a small spark jump between her and the younger blonde's lips.

_**What you build you lay to waste**_

Claire wrapped her arms tightly around Elle's shoulders. She gently played with the older girls hair. "You know how much I love you right."

Elle just nodded. She knew her and Claire were meant for each other. There was no doubting it. They had been together almost four years. Elle still hadn't told the cheerleader she loved her. At least not in those three words.

_**There's truth in your lies**_

_**Doubt in your faith**_

_**All I've got's what you didn't take**_

"You know I would do anything for you?" Claire asked quietly as she kissed the base of Elle's neck.

"Yeah..." Was the only thing that that escaped the mouth of the electric blonde.

_**So I, I won't be the one**_

_**Be the one to leave this**_

_**In pieces**_

"You know I would never leave you right?" Claire said sincerely as she pushed Elle back against the couch. Catching her knee's on the base of the couch, the electric blonde fell into a sitting position.

Elle grabbed Claire by the waist and gently pulled the cheerleader into her lap. "How do I know that for sure?" Elle leaned up nipped gently at Claire's bottom lip.

_**And you, you will be alone**_

_**Alone with all your secrets**_

_**And regrets, don't lie**_

"I have never hurt you. I don't plan on it. I don't know why you don't trust me." Claire asked slyly as she ran her tongue against neck.

"I trust you with my life." Elle said quietly as she let out a slight moan.

"Just not your heart?" Claire quipped with strong conviction. Running her fingers down the length of the electric blonde arms, she stared into her deep blue eyes.

_**You promised me the sky**_

_**Then tossed me like a stone**_

"You have it." Elle replied sternly. She hated it when Claire did this. She knew Claire knew how she felt about her. She didn't understand the need to hear three stupid little words. After everything Elle had given up for her, it should have been more then blatantly obvious.

_**You wrap me in your arms**_

_**And chill me to the bone**_

"I have your heart, you trust me with your life, and you love me?" Claire asked sarcastically. She knew the answer to all the questions where undoubtedly yes. Leaning down she touched her forehead to Elle's.

_**There's truth in your lies**_

_**Doubt in your faith**_

_**All I've got's what you didn't take**_

"Of course you do. I don't understand why it is so important for you to keep asking the same things over and over." Elle leaned forward capturing Claire's lips in a hungry kiss. Kneading her finger's gently into Claire's thighs, the electric blonde sent small shocks into the cheerleader. She could feel the vibration of what would have been a moan fall against her tongue.

_**So I, I won't be the one**_

_**Be the one to leave this**_

_**In pieces**_

Claire pulled away breathlessly. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she discarded the piece of clothing behind her. She knew she had been defeated. However, she did smile to herself slightly. She had gotten finally gotten the electric blonde to admit, her love. Even if it wasn't in so many words.

Elle leaned up slowly and kissed the cheerleaders collarbone. Licking her way up to the base of now giggling blonde's earlobe, she breathed softly against her ear.

"I do love you."


End file.
